


Attentive

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin One-Shots [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940971
Kudos: 85





	Attentive

Kya smiled as her gaze swept over the sleeping woman in her arms. The mighty Chief of Police, Lin Beifong, was asleep in bed next to her, her fingers intertwined with the other woman’s.

To the rest of the world, Lin was a cold, intimidating woman who rarely showed emotion. They’d be in for quite a shock if they saw how differently she acted when she was alone with Kya, always touching and holding and murmuring sweet words of affection.

The older woman brought the hand that was intertwined with her lover’s to her lips. She kissed the back of the paler hand before moving onto the knuckles, and eventually the fingers to wake her up.

The usually intimidating police officer yawned as she awoke and shifted so her arm was around the other woman’s waist and her lips were brushing against her ear. “Good morning, Kya. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” she replied, kissing her forehead. “Thanks for waiting for me last night. There were a lot of injured patients, and I-“

The metalbender sat up and moved the darker skinned woman’s head into her lap, slowly tracing over her facial features with her nimble fingers. “I understand, Kya. I’ll wait as long as I have to for you to get home. Besides, you’ve done the same for me on countless occasions.”

Kya lifted her head from its place in the other woman’s lap and sat up properly before straddling the thighs of the aforementioned woman. She cupped her cheeks and pressed her lips to the chief’s.

Lin held the healer’s waist and leaned into the kiss as their tongues danced around each other, grasping for every possible advantage to take the dominant role.

Kya then wrapped her arms properly around her lover’s neck and buried a hand in her thick, short hair as she pulled the other woman’s bottom lip between her teeth.

The younger woman pulled her in closer and sank into the kiss, submitting to the ministrations of the silver haired beauty.

The taller woman began to pull at the hem of the white tank top her lover was always wearing. “I want to be on top this time, Chief.”

Lin nodded and watched as her lover shed her nightdress, revealing beautiful dark skin that seemed to go on for miles. She knew how attentive her lover could be and was very glad she didn’t have work that day.

Kya laughed lightly when she saw the expression on the officer’s face. “Something catch you eye, Chief?”

The officer’s gaze combed over the view of the gorgeous woman in front of her, with disheveled hair cascading down her bare shoulders and her naked form in full view. She felt the warmth between her legs and groaned approvingly, deciding she had no qualms about bottoming at least this one time.

The waterbender leaned forward so her bare breasts was pressed against the younger woman’s covered chest. She began kissing down her scarred cheek, along her jaw, and down to her neck. Slowly, she sucked and bit at the sensitive skin of her lover’s neck. “You’re all mine today, Chief.”

Lin’s heavy breathing devolved into shallow moans and she tried not to blush. “J-Just take it o-off al-ready….”

Kya pulled off her tank top in one swift motion, leaving her lover’s chest as bare as her own. She placed her hands on the woman’s naked shoulders and gently pushed her down on her back. The blush creeping up her cheeks contrasted greatly with her nearly porcelain skin.

The shorter woman gasped softly, grasping the sheet underneath her in one hand and handfuls of her attentive lover’s hair in the other as the older woman’s mouth stopped at one of her light pink, erect nipples.

The healer’s free hand found its way between her lover’s legs, and her strong fingers pressed against her covered crotch, already noticeably wet. “Mmmh, I’ve barely gotten started, Chief, and you’re already so wet for me.”

Her tongue ran over the woman’s nipple and she began to suck lightly, eliciting another bout of moans from the woman beneath her.

The hand that had been grasping the bedsheet was now in the waterbender’s hair as well, pushing her head down in hopes of greater stimulation.

Kya obliged, grazing the hardened nipple with her teeth as her hand continued to move between the other woman’s legs. “You’re so _impatient_ , Chief. I may just have to see how much so.”

She wasn’t going to do that now, of course. This was her first time being on top, and she wanted to make sure Lin enjoyed herself properly.

The healer pulled away and sat up, leaving the other woman aching for her touch, if only for a moment.

The officer, stuck in hazy bliss, allowed herself to be pulled into Kya’s arms.

The older woman’s thigh was pressed against her crotch and she brought her hands to the woman’s breasts after capturing the woman’s lips with her own.

The metalbender’s hands rested loosely on her lover’s shoulders as she was subjected to immense pleasures. She gave a particularly passionate moan as her lover’s thigh began moving against her dripping core. “K-Kya-ah!”

The waterbender laid her lover back down on the bed and moved down between her legs, pulling off her pants in an antagonizingly slow fashion.

Lin propped herself up on her elbows and felt the warmth between her legs grow even hotter as she watched Kya pull off her briefs with her teeth. She groaned softly and gave an involuntary twitch as her lover’s fingers just barely brushed over her dripping center.

Kya took a moment to enjoy the view of her lover, her _wife_ , the woman she loved, naked beneath her, submitting to her every whim, before getting down on her knees in front of her.

The darker skinned woman started off by running her hands up the inside of her lover’s muscular thighs before she began kissing up the path her hand had taken. She stopped when her cheek was almost pressed against the wet center begging for her attention and began sucking on the unblemished skin of the inner thigh.

The police chief let out a soft whimper as she ached for the touch, which she was given moments later.

The healer brought her lips to Lin’s dripping folds and began to satisfy her lust. At this point, she was beginning to feel heat pooling between her own legs and plunged her tongue deeper inside the woman as legs wrapped around her.

“More,” Lin begged between the moans she was failing to stifle. “Oh, spirits! Kya! Spirits, Kya! Ha-harder!”

The older woman could tell her lover was close, teetering on the edge of satisfaction. She pulled away, but was in a new position before her wife could utter a complaint.

Kya’s tongue circling the officer’s clit, and her fingers were teasing the wet entrance. With a quick thrust, two fingers were plunged inside her tight core and the woman being attended to was grasping the sheets. “Ah! Kya, Kya faster! Oh, spirits, Kya-ah!”

The waterbender continued to thrust in and out quickly with two fingers, enjoying the familiar feeling of her lover’s center.

Her words devolved into low, indecipherable moans as she came closer and closer to completion.

Lin’s core tightened around her wife’s fingers and she cried out in pleasure, releasing the sheets and dropping herself back on the bed, no longer propped up on her elbows to watch her wife work.

She closed her eyes for only a moment, and when she reopened them, she was faced with the wonderful view of Kya’s dripping entrance. “You aren’t getting off that easy, Chief.”

Without another word, Lin pulled Kya down onto her face by her dark-skinned thighs and set to work bringing her wife the same pleasure that had been brought to her moments earlier.


End file.
